Just For A Laugh
by Professor V
Summary: Silly SatAM fic. Sally & Bunnie have been captured and now face the worst possible torture of all - Snively's feather! Can Sonic & Tails save them before they giggle away the secrets of Knothole? Please R&R.


The following story has officially been rated as 'silly'. It is not the silliest thing you will ever read, but it does contain frequent moments of daftness which some serious fic' people may find offensive. If you want a doom-laden tale, dark as the night and dripping with angst, you are advised to turn away now. For the rest of you, disengage your brains and try your best to enjoy the feeble offering before you. **XD**

All characters are property of Sega, DiC etc, mini-credits to Ms Hamilton and Ms Hind for partially inspiring the plot and if the die-hards want a timescale for this...erm...make it the start of Season 2 (BC. Before Chuck ).

**"Just For A Laugh"**

**by Professor Reginald Fortesque Vengeance (Esquire)**

Snively was practically skipping as he entered the War Room. He hadn't been this chuffed in weeks. And why shouldn't he be? Robotnik's self-proclaimed "indestructable" tank prototype had been promptly blown up by the Freedom Fighters that afternoon before it even got out the garage (much to his nephew's secret smug satisfaction) and it was his swift commandeering that allowed the SWATbots on patrol to bag Princess Sally and Bunnie Rabbot during their escape. Unfortunately, the hedgehog had left ahead of them before the guards hit the scene, but two out of three ain't bad.

"Good afternoon, sir!" he said chirpily, saluting with gusto as Robotnik's large green 'throne' twirled round to face him. Within sat the Doctor, he too with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, Snively", he purred, "Status report looking good, I trust?"

"Indubitably, sir!" came the lackey's reply, "The SWATbots have already begun the clean-up operation of the garage sector and the prisoners are being transferred to the Interrogation Chamber as we speak."

"Excellent", the Doctor chuckled, "God nevers closes a door without opening a window." Snively rolled his eyes. Momma Robotnik's words of wisdom often made him nauseous.

"But begging your permission, sir", he inquired bravely, "why are we even _bothering _to go through with the interrogation process? Wouldn't it be easier to just roboticise them and download the co-ordinates for Knothole directly from their brains?"

"You are indeed correct, Snively", Robotnik replied calmly, "but you know as well as I that the robotisation process never works 100 percent all the time. We've had many failures during our conquest."

"Like when we roboticised that bear in the big blue jacket and he chased us around the lab, yelling how he was going to 'EX-TER-MIN-ATE' us?"

"...yes", the Doctor said simply. It was clear that the feeling of the beast's marmalade breath as it snapped at his behind was haunting him to this day. "...yes! Well, as you can see, I don't want to take any risks with such high-security prisoners. And besides...", he added, grabbing the electric wiggle pen on his armrest, "...I want them to _suffer_!". And his mechanical arm crunched the pen into dust, his trademark psychotic smile back on his face.

"V-Very good, s-sir", Snively quivered and felt it was time to make his exit. "I-I'll just get to work on them, then, s-shall I?" and he quickly made for the door. However...

"Remember, Snively", Robotnik added sinisterly as he froze on his way across the bridge, "the Princess and her cohort hold _vital _information that could rid us of those pesky Freedom Fighters _forever_. If you end up going overboard with your questioning like you did with that bandicoot we caught..." He opened his steel hand to reveal the pen dust still resting in his palm. "Need I say more?"

"N-n-n-no, sir!", Snively squeaked, "N-n-no going overboard, s-sir! Thank you, sir!" and he fled the room almost as quickly as the hedgehog himself. But as the doors to the War Room slid shut behind him, his tune quickly changed as he began stomping down the metallic corridor.

"_'No going overboard'_, he says. HAH! That from the man who is overkill personified! How am I supposed to get Knothole from those brats without an excessive use of force? Ask politely! Threaten to call their parents! _Ti..._"

Snively jerked to a halt in mid-step, a wide smirk growing on his face. That was it! Something that would drive the girls insane _and _keep the Big Round Guy satisfied!

With no time to lose, Snively hopped down the corridor to fetch a little something from his quarters. This was going to be the most fun he'd had in a good long while.

* * *

Two by two, the SWATbots filed into the large Interrogation Chamber, over half a dozen of them as the twin leaders carried in the top-security prisoners.

"Get yer greasy paws offa me, ya dirty droid!" Bunnie snapped as she and Sally tried to fight their captors. However, the SWATbots' grip proved too strong for either and both ladies found themselves forced down onto two steel tables sitting next to each other near the middle of the room. Again, resistance proved futile as the metallic minions stretched the prisoners' arms over their heads before strapping their wrists and ankles down to the racks.

"Ain't no use, Sally Girl!" Bunnie grunted as they fought the steel cuffs, "These things are tougher than Antione's Beef Wellin'ton!"

Wellingtons! It was only then Sally realised that her boots had been taken while she was being bound down.

"Hey, Spamcan!" she called to the guilty 'bot, her bare feet wiggling angrily, "What gives? Why'd you take my boots?"

_BY ORDER OF DR SNIVELY KINTOBOR_ came its monotonous reply and left it at that.

"Maybe he's gonna give ya a real crummy pedicure", Bunnie grinned, "We know you're gonna break like an egg once he's painted each nail a completely different colour!"

It was at that point that the doors of the Chamber slid open again and the SWATbots present sprang to attention. In strutted Snively, long nose held on high and a look of the upmost satisfaction and confidence on his face. If it wasn't for the fact that he was only a few inches taller than Tails, he'd actually look mildly impressive.

"Well, well, well", he drawled smugly as he made his way over to the twin tables, "if it isn't the Powerpuff Princess and the One That Got Away."

"And how long have you been working on those, Snotley?" Sally inquired with a roll of her eyes.

"Never you mind!" the lackey snapped back, his ears starting to turn a bit pink. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why you're here."

"Gee! A Milk and cookie party?" Bunnie asked with a derisive grin, " 'Course we know why we're here, shrimpboat! We got Knothole and you wan' it!" By now, Snively's entire face was puece. They were ruining his criminal mastermind spiel and thoroughly enjoying themselves in the process.

"...yes...well..." he flustered, "...that's right!" And he gave them his most sinister grin, his evil swagger quickly regained. "Now then, would care to tell me the co-ordinates now and go straight to the Roboticiser, or do you want a little extra suffering thrown in beforehand?"

"Well, _that's _a pointless question", Sally groaned, "You _know _we're not gonna tell you anyway, Spitley, so all you're doing is just wasting your breath!"

"And givin' us a major migraine with all them doggone clichès", Bunnie added, giving both girls a case of the giggles. By now, Snively was at breaking point. _Nobody _disses his Evil Genius Routine!

"Oh, you think you're so _funny_, don't you?", he sneered, doing his best to keep his outer appearance cool, "Well, how do you fancy sharing a few _more _laughs with me, then?" and he walked around to Bunnie's side. "You're first, Daisy Duke", he grinned and while the cybernetic rabbit tried to work out who the hoo-hah Daisy Duke was, he produced something from his trouser pocket and quickly hid it behind his back. "Last chance", he smirked, "Care to start talking or do I have to make you?"

"Go ape, _Snive_-ly" she dared, "Ah ain't sayin' nothin'!" and Sally turned her head away as he swooped down on her companion. The Princess closed her eyes, waiting for Bunnie's cries and winces. But instead, all she got was:

"Hehey! Keep yer paws to yoursel', mister!"

Perplexed, Sally looked back over to Bunnie and her confusion simply grew. The Southern hare was wriggling around in her bonds and doing her best to stifle giggles. The Princess then noticed that Snively was tracing the 'something' under her non-metallic arm - a white feather, it was. He was...tickling her?

"Hehehehehehe! C'mon! Quit it! Hehehehehahahaha!"

Sally curled her toes nervously. Somehow, today just seemed to have gotten a whole lot worse.

* * *

_...SO THEN I SAID TO HIM "THAT'S NO DALEK, THAT'S JUST MY MECHANIC!"_

Both SWATbots guffawed in their tinny voices as they marched around to the side of the main base. Gags like that were a great way to pass the time on patrol duty. However, the duo were prevented from sharing another humourous yarn by the fact that a very familiar figure was now blocking their way.

"Hey, guys!", Sonic grinned, "Lovely weather for a romantic stroll, huh?" Angry whisps of smoke seemed to be rising from the SWATbots' cooling vents as one of them activated its wrist communicator.

_42 TO BASE! 42 TO BASE! HEDGEHOG PRIORI - _

Unfortunately, SWATbot 42 never got to finish its message. In a flash, the hedgehog had leapt to one side and before they could pursue, the large orange ball that was Tails thundered over from behind and sent the mechanical minions flying like skittles. While 42 ended up tumbling into the nearby electric fence, his compatriot remained standing and prepared to contact base again - but not before Tails flew back into action and booted the robot's domed head. The SWATbot finally fell down to earth, a Super Sonic Spin Dash promptly sawing it in half.

"Great job there, Big Guy!" Sonic said proudly as the two reconvened, "We totally aced those Jokers!"

"Yeah", the fox replied, nursing his foot a little, "Just wish those guys had thinner shells."

Sonic grinned. He knew Sally would be spitting acid if she found out Tails was here, but it's not like he could have brought anyone else. Antoine and Dulcy were still hospitalised after what was widely considered the dragon's worst landing in Knothole history, Rotor was left holding the fort on watch duty and none of the other villagers could properly handle combat situations. Besides, Sonic knew how much the cub wanted to help the cause. He'd even lent a helping hand by giving him little training lessons in secret.

"OK, T2", the hedgehog said quietly, "let's get in before anyone else tries crashing the party", and the duo crept over to the vent cover on the wall. "Nicole, if you please?" Swinging his backpack off, Tails retrieved the palmtop computer from within and handed it over to his friend.

_Greetings, Sally_, she said pleasantly, _How may I be of assistance?_.

"Save the bookworm act for later, Nicole", Sonic requested, "it's me."

_...new user identified...recalibrating settings...yo. What up, my main hedgehog?_

"Now that's more like it", Sonic grinned, "Sal' and Bunnie are in trouble and we're busting 'em out. Fire up the ol' blaster and melt us a way in, huh?"

_Laser function 'firing up', Son'_. As he pointed Nicole towards the vent entrance, a thin white beam shot from the computer's bottom sensor and after a few moments of laser-cutting, the cover clanged down onto the ground.

"After you, sir", Sonic bowed and handed Tails back the palmtop before clambering into the shaft after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snively was in his element. For now, the feather lay to one side and the lackey was now scribbling his fingers into Bunnie's sides. His victim was actually bucking off the table as she tried to squirm out the way of his digits.

"HehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHEHEHEHAHAhahaha! Plehehehease stahahahap! HeheheheHAHAHA!"

"I stop tickling when you start talking", Snively smirked, "Now where oh where is Knothole, my dear?"

"HehehehahaHAHAHAHAHA! AH AIN'T TALKIN'! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Fine by me", grinned the short scientist and he reached over for the feather again as his other hand began scurrying across the laughing rabbit's stomach.

"Hehehehehehehe! No! Dohohohon't!"

But he did. He drove down the feather into her belly button and began twirling it around like he was drilling for oil. Bunnie just plain lost it.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NONONO! HEHEHEHEHEHE! OH MAHA STAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Leave her alone, Snotley!" Sally snapped. It was just as bad for her to see her friend in such a state. And after giving her a final little poke in the side, Snively obliged.

"Hmmm...I suppose she's earned a little breather...", he sneered wickedly as he left the exhausted hare and made his way over to the Princess' table, "And while she's recovering, I do believe it's _your _turn..."

"Don' - hehe - d-don' let him do it, Sally Girl! Hehehe!" Bunnie giggled as the tingling feeling started to subside, but the chipmunk looked steely and determined in the face of this unusual adversity.

"My goodness, you _do_ look a sight!" Snively gasped mockingly at her look of sheer loathing, "Let's see if we can't put a smile on that arrogant fuzzy face of yours..." and he began probing the feather underneath one of her arms. Sally tried not to wriggle too much, her mouth clenched shut. She wasn't going to give in to Ol' Shrimpboat. Especially not like _this_.

"Come on", the lackey cooed, "Give us a smile", and then set his free hand on her other armpit. The Princess bit down on her lip. This was proving even harder to resist the tingling than she first thought. Leaving the feather to one side again, Snively set all ten fingers to work under her arms. Finally, a smile broke out onto Sally's face, but a proper laugh was yet to be released.

"Now, we're getting somewhere", her captor chuckled and he slid his hands down to her sides. Giggles could now clearly be heard trying to escape from the chipmunk's mouth, but still, she tried to persevere against the horrific strokes.

"Coochie coochie coo!", Snively sang, clearly relishing every moment. Sally could feel herself on the verge of breaking, a few snickers managing to leak out as the fingers scribbled to her stomach and back. This situation was almost as absurd as it was excrutiating!

"That's it", smirked her vertically-challenged interrogator, "Give in to the laughter!" and took hold of the feather once more.

"No!" the Princess blurted between her mounting chuckles.

"Yes!" Snively replied, and with his face a picture of wicked glee, he plunged the object into her belly button too.

Well. That sorta worked.

"EEEEEEEHAHAHAHAhahaha! Nohohohohehehehehe! C'mon! HeheheHEHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT! HAHAhahehe!"

"Now _that's_ a significant improvement", the lackey grinned broadly, "Care to spill the beans yet?"

"Hahahahahahehehehe! Drohop dead, Snotlehehehehahahahaha!"

"I thought you'd say that", the short scientist sneered and walked around to Sally's feet. Still in a fit of giggles after the previous onslaught, the Princess internally winced. Now she was really in for it.

"Oho nohohoho!" she sniggered, "No! Hehehehehe! Nohot there!" but her pleas proved all for naught he began dragging the feather up and down her furry soles. Hysterics were inevitable.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAHAHAHAHAHA! NONONO! PLEHAHAHAHA! PLE-PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Yeah, like _that _was going to happen, Snively thought as he moved the feather up to her toes. If possible, Sally was thrashing harder than ever, but there was still no escape. All she could do was throw her head around, squirm and laugh. A lot.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOT THERE! PLEASE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! ALL RIHIGHT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! JUST MAKE IT STAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bingo! Bingo! BINGO!" Snively whooped and struck a pose that would've made John Travolta a happy man. "Snively the Great does it again!" he drawled smugly and twirled his triumphant feather around like a baton as Sally tried to catch her breath. "Now then...where is Knothole?"

"Knot - hehehehe - Knothole i- gasp hehehe - "

"Yesyesyes!" he pressed, rubbing his hands with sheer delight.

"Don' do it, Sally!" Bunnie cried. However, it was then that they noticed a wicked smirk spread onto the Princess' face.

"Knothole is somewhere up those unnatural nasal passages of yours!" she proclaimed, giving Snively a severe case of BugEye.

"Way to tell 'im, Sally Girl!" Bunnie cheered. But Snively was far from cheering with her. All that work. All that skill. All that fun. Just for another flippin' insult!

"No, no, no, NO!" he pouted and began swishing the feather angrily as though it were a scimitar. "I _refuse _to humiliated by you petting zoo freaks any more!" and with that, he stood between the two racks, a psychotic smile back on his pasty face.

"Hold onto your sides, ladies! It's SMILE TIME!"

* * *

"Any idea how much further, Big Guy? Us getting stuck in here for the rest of our lives is _so _not a cool way to go!"

"Don't worry, Sonic. Nicole's blueprints say that we're nearly at the holdings ce - ". Tails stopped in his tracks, Sonic too. Something could be heard echoing along the vents. The sound of high-pitched squeals.

"That's gotta be them!" Sonic exclaimed, "Follow the ruckus, bro!" Not needing to be told twice, Tails started crawling as fast as he could, ears up and alert as the duo pursued the cries. The closer they seemed to get, however, the stranger the girls' shrieks appeared to sound. Almost as though they were...laughing?

"Here they are, Sonic!" the fox whispered at last and came to a stop in front of a grate in the floor. His companion squeezed beside him for a look himself. What they saw was definately _not _what they had expected.

Below them, the two could see Sally and Bunnie tied down to a rack each, thrashing around and laughing like loons in NO2. A manic Snively stood between them; one hand tracing a feather around Bunnie's belly, the other scribbling its fingers all over the Princess' feet.

"That's pretty nasty, huh, Sonic?" Tails murmured, remembering all the times the girls had him in similar situations, "...Sonic?" But Sonic was too busy gazing down slack-jawed at the sight below to be bothered listening. At least until the fox gave his tail a quick yank and snapped him back to reality.

"Sorry, Big Guy", he replied at last, "Kinda got distracted."

"s'OK", his friend told him, "Now how about we get them outta there?" and he made to remove the grate, but Sonic stopped him.

"Hold it, Tails", he whispered, "There's quite a few SWATbots down there with 'em and the girls'd make pretty easy targets if we just went straight on the attack." Obeying, the young cub held back. "Now, we've gotta think of some way to get rid of those dumb droids..." Sonic pondered.

Meanwhile, Tails had swung off his backpack and was rummaging around inside for anything useful. The Power Ring they brought along? Not the best idea to use it with Bunnie and Sally in the line of fire. A half-eaten sandwich? Hardly much of a weapon. The cup off his flask? Hey, he'd been looking for that!

And then it hit him. He could remember it from a few training lessons back.

"Sonic!" he whispered, "I think I've got it!" and he held the cup in front of his face.

"Thanks, kid, but I ain't thirsty", the hedgehog replied and pushed it back.

"No", came a unusually deep voice next to him, "This is what I meant". Sonic shot around and saw that the fox had been growling into the cup. The hedgehog beamed proudly at him. The ol' 'throw your voice' trick. A tried and tested distraction on several past missions.

"You little genius, you!", he chuckled and tousled the cub's fuzzy head, "Looks like my work's really payin' off!", and Tails passed the cup over to him.

Back down below, Snively was having the time of his life. Both prisoners were practically hysterical and their faces were actually starting to turn pink. The satisfaction he was feeling was overwhelming. Nothing could sour this moment. Well, _almost _nothing.

"_bzzt_ **_SNIVELY!_**"

The little lackey leapt right off the ground as that familiar bark reverberated around the room. Even the SWATbots present nearly jumped out of their armour.

"Y-y-y-yes, s-sir?" he quivered, finally ignoring his work and staring up at the P.A. system installed on the wall.

"What the devil are you still _doing_ there!" Sonic's voice snarled, "Have you gone _deaf_! We have a hedgehog alert, Sector 2! I need you through here _now_!" But Snively remained still. It sounded like Uncle Julian and yet it didn't quite seem right...

"Get your pathetic excuse for a rear into the War Room on the double or I'll roboticise your nose, unscrew it from your face and use it as a _toothpick_! **_NOW GET GOING!_** _bzzt_"

A moment's silence followed. Only the giggles of the recovering captors could be heard.

"Right..." Snively trembled. _That _was Uncle Julian all right. No-one else insulted him quite like _that_. "Well? What are you waiting for!" he snapped as he turned over to the SWATbots, "To the War Room, on the double!" Springing to attention, the steel soldiers quickly filed out the room, except for the end one, whom Snively kept behind.

"Make sure these two stay where I left them", he growled and shot off to catch up with the guards. The doors slid shut and only Sally, Bunnie and the single SWATbot remained. Plus the two stowaways, of course.

"That was _too _easy", Sonic grinned. Tails had been snickering into his hands all the while. "Now _that _is considerably safer for all concerned...shall we?" and with a nod from his companion, the hedgehog removed the grate and the duo hopped down into the Interrogation Chamber.

"What the - what's goin' on!" Bunnie asked as the cover clanged onto the ground. Her answer came soon enough as the airbourne Tails flew towards the SWATbot's head and booted it with all his might. Helplessly, the guard tumbled backwards. Right on top of a waiting blue buzzsaw.

"Sorry, we're late, ladies", he announced brightly as he got back up and negotiated the robotic remains lying over the floor, "Traffic was murder."

"Sonic!" Sally exclaimed, "Thank Mobius you're here! But what is _Tails_ doing with you!"

"Long story, Sal' ", he said simply as he grabbed her boots off one of the consoles nearby, "Let's just get out before Spitly realises we've been messin' with him and puts you through another session, deal?"

"Deal" she replied without hesitation and Sonic got to work releasing her shackles, just as Tails finished off freeing Bunnie.

"Thanks, sugar", he sighed with relief and within only a few moments, the Princess was back on her feet too.

"OK", Sonic proclaimed briskly, "Who's up for a little freedom?" Both girls raised their hands instantly and as Sally took her boots back from her friend, Tails set to work airlifting the crew back up into the vent.

* * *

"We're coming, sir! Don't worry! We're coming!"

Robotnik nearly jerked right out of his chair as Snively and the SWATbots stormed into the War Room. Hurridly, he slammed his metallic hand down on a button on the main console, the image of a plumber on a go-kart lingering a moment on all the monitors before cutting back to the regular camera feedback.

"What in the name of Ernst Blofeld is going _on_!" the Doctor roared as he slipped his controller under his throne. "Can't you read the sign outside, Snively! _DO. NOT. DISTURB_!"

"B-b-but sir!" the lackey trembled, "T-t-the hedgehog alert! W-what ab - "

"Hedgehog alert!" Robotnik barked and quickly began scanning all the different screens before him. A moment's pause. "You've finally lost it, Snively", he said irritatedly, "There's no hedgehog to be seen anyw..."

"...um...s-sir?"

"...Snively..." the Doctor said in an unusually calm voice, "...where are my prisoners?" White as a sheet, Snively stepped up to the console and peered at the screen his Uncle was pointing at. The Interrogation Chamber was indeed empty. Only the remains of a scrambed SWATbot could be seen along with the racks.

"Where are my _PRISONERS_!" Robotnik yelled, slamming his fists down on his armrests. A blue streak suddenly glimpsed on the monitor of the entrance to the city provided him with an answer.

"Oh, Snively?" the mad Doctor called and his chair spun round to catch his nephew sneaking for the exit. "Going somewhere?" and the doors slid shut with a dull thud.

* * *

The scene was considerably more cheery back in Knothole. Over by the Ring Pool, Sonic was explaining the breakout to Sally and Bunnie. So intent was the Princess on listening that her boots still lay forgotten to one side.

"...so once Snootley and company had high-tailed it, all we had to do was whoop that SWATbutt before getting you outta there."

"Well, I'm just glad you got there when you did, Sonic", Sally told him, "I wasn't sure how much more of that I could take. Thank you", and she kissed the hedgehog square on the lips.

"That goes double fer me, Sugar Hog", Bunnie grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ladies, ladies, please!" Sonic chuckled, feeling himself turn a little red, "As much as I appreciate all this attention, you know I can't take all the credit..."

"Ah yes...", Sally wondered aloud, "...which reminds me, _Miles Prower_..." Tails was sitting on the log nearby and quickly stared down at his shoes as his name was mentioned. Here it comes, he thought miserably, the massive row over how stupid I was going to enemy territory and how disappointed she is in me...

But it didn't come.

Nervously, Tails slowly looked back up. Just as the Princess began bombarding him with kisses.

"Eww! Aunt Sally! Cut it out!"

"Oh, sweetie, thankyouthankyou!" she chattered with delight, "Sonic told me everything you did to help save us! Oh, I'm so _proud _of you, my little fighter pilot!" and continued with her smooch assault.

"You were spectacular, honey!" Bunnie cheered and bear-hugged the fox from behind. Caught between two kiss 'n' cuddle-crazed girls. The pre-adolescent boy's nightmare.

"Sonic!" he spluttered between the grateful duo, "Help!"

"Don't worry, Big Guy!" the hedgehog announced with mock gusto, "I know what to do!" and dashing over, he started digging his fingers into the girls' sides. Jumping on contact, they burst into a fit of giggles and finally relinquished their grip on Tails, allowing him a little air space once more.

"Sonic!" Sally yelped in protest as they finally batted his fingers away, "don't DO that! We've had enough of that today to last us a _lifetime_!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Sal!" the hedgehog retorted, "Jeez, it was just _tickling_! You're making it sound like he was boiling you in oil!"

"Oh, I see", she frowned in retaliation, "and I suppose _you _would have been just _fine _in that situation, Mr Squeals-Like-A-Schoolgirl-If-You-Pinch-His-Belly!" Sonic tried not to look too fazed by that comment, but Sally then noticed him folding his arms over his stomach, face starting to turn red again.

"Of course you would", she went on, grinning wickedly as she started advancing on him, "and that means you won't be bothered by this one little bit...will you?" At which point, the Princess leapt forwards and pinned the hedgehog firmly down to the ground.

"Well, ah ain't gettin' left outta this!" Bunnie giggled as she and Tails watched the valiantly-struggling Sonic lose his sneakers, "Wanna play too, sugar?"

"Sure thing, Aunt Bunnie", he replied brightly and both went over to assist Sally. The perfect revenge for nailing me in all those races, the young fox thought to himself.

"Hey, Sal, c'mon! I was kidding! I'm _sure _it was hard for ya! Really...hey guys, what're you doin'? Wha - no, stay back! No!"

For the best part of that afternoon, the uproarious laughter of a certain blue hedgehog could be heard all throughout the village of Knothole.

* * *

"RRRRRRRRRR! Sometimes, I don't know _why _I bother! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm too important to operate everything around here myself, I'd have you roboticised _just _so I could dismantle you!"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, get out of my sight before I decide to live out that fantasy!"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir", and Snively staggered dizzily out of the War Room, the bashed bucket on his head clanking as he went. However, he knew Robotnik wouldn't be mad for long. As the doors slid shut behind him, he distinctly heard a revving sound, a cry of "Let's a-go!" and a bemused chuckle from within the chamber.

"_'Too important'_, my foot!", the lackey grumbled, throwing the bucket away as he stormed his way through the corridors, "_'Too idiotic'_ is more like it! Ooo, those acursed little _Freedom Fighters_! I hate them! I hate them all!"

Still seething, he reached into his trouser pocket and fished out a small disc. He'd swiped it from the War Room's main console while Uncle Julian was chasing after him. It contained a database of all the feedback from the security cameras for that day. The Interrogation Room's one included.

"Ah well", he smirked wickedly to himself, "At least today wasn't a _complete _waste..." and he scuttled back to his quarters to relive his semi-triumph.

**FIN.**


End file.
